The stalker and her Prey parts 1 & 2
by Atlas Grimm
Summary: Alexis has made it safe and sound into the crumbling city ruins of D.C, but what she finds there is a new toy to play with. Read and Review, chapter 2 up now
1. The stalker

Alexis made it to the city ruins within a few hours, but it was getting dark and she of all people knew how dangerous it was to be caught by a band of raiders or worse a super mutant hunting party, she shivered at the memory of seeing one for the first time and recalled someone calling them "ugly bastards". Her stomach started to growl and Alexis' vision wasn't all too great after taking a blow to the head from Butch in rivet city.

"What the hell are we doing here?" a raider asked his companion and fuck buddy

"How the hell should I know? All I know is we're both here and I'm getting horny" the female said with a seductive tone

"Hehehe, I love the time we spend together" the drugged up raider said with a grin

Alexis heard them from her perch in a nearby crumbling almost puking from hearing them talk like that, if her rifle had been working properly she would have killed them on the spot and looted them later had it not been for the other raiders who showed up. She took special interest in one of the raiders who was wearing a red and black, Alexis smiled knowing she found her next target to torture and do as she pleases.

"Who the fuck is that?" a raider pointed to the one wearing the gas mask

"He is a damn good cook and a fucking psycho when it comes to fire, so look the other way when he gets his flamer out man" the raider with armour on that had Brahmin skull pauldrons on it explained

"Sheesh he only asked who was goddamn it" the female raider said

"Shut the fuck up Loopy, Dain control your girl man," BS told him in a harsh tone

Alexis found it funny when raiders argued, but noticed the raider wearing the gas mask was looking straight at her. She freaked thinking he saw her, but he just shrugged and returned his attention on the arguing raiders in front of him; unbeknownst of what was to come. Alexis checked her gear once more and decided to watch the group from where she was and find out who this pyro-raider was.

"Come on, let's get inside its getting cold and I don't want my nipples to freeze" Loopy said flashing a mischievous grin at Dain, leading BS and the Pyro to where they would be sleeping inside.

Alexis pulled her trench coat tighter and decided to get some sleep on an old mattress, as she laid down her muscles relaxed giving her the best feeling ever, aside from being fucked. As Alexis drifted off to sleep a dark figure came out of nowhere and sat beside the mattress watching her sleep. When morning came Alexis woke up to screaming and gun fire as she looked to where the raiders we're last night she saw a burnt corpse and a girl presumably Loopy bleeding out in the dirt.

"I told you not to piss him off and what do you do, you destroy his flamer and take his mask," BS shouted at the bleeding out Loopy "I hope mole rats eat your corpse you whore!" and with that he left the raider to die alone with her dead lover.

Alexis watched the guy with the gas mask repairing his flamer, BS walked over to him and punched him in the side of the face, obviously disciplining the psychotic pyro-raider and walked off, but the pyro-raider had other ideas and shot his would be friend in the back, picked up his flamer and started walking towards the Lincoln memorial.

"Hmm, wonder if he's friendlier now without the fuckwits around him" Alexis thought out loud deciding to follow this raider and see where he goes.

Four hours passed and the raider didn't seem to stop like he was on a mission or something, Alexis wanted to go and talk to him, but she knew that was either stupid or a death sentence waiting to happen, so she decided to act injured and provoke a response from him.

"Ouch!" She yelled as loud as could "Help, I think my ankles broken, can anyone help?" god how she sounded so pathetic

The raider turned around and found the source of the yelling, a girl by some rubble. He thought about just continuing and leaving her for some other raiders, but he needed some release and she would be his toy for the night to come. So he started he walking toward the girl to see if she really was hurt or not.

"Well this is working as planned," Alexis whispered to herself, almost giggling to herself

"What's wrong?" the raider said his voice muffled by the mask "what's broken?"

Alexis pointed to her right ankle and sighed in relief, the raider poked it gently getting a sharp intake of air from Alexis. The raider looked at it more closely and noticed no bruising or anything else that could point out a broken bone, as soon as Alexis knew he knew that she had not broken her ankle she kicked him in the side of the head with her left leg knocking the raider out cold. Alexis got up and began to drag the heavy raider into a nearby building, ready to defile this psychotic man.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the massive absence, but I will be producing more stories, but unfortunately my "Slave lover" story will be halted for some time.  
well anyways I hope this isn't too boring of a read I just threw it together one night while hyped on Monster Import.

~Ciao Atlas


	2. Her prey

A day went by and the raider did not stir, he only snored like a pig. She was seriously starting to think about waking him up as she was getting bored of watching him sleep on the small bed. Once she got up to grab a Nuka-cola out of her bag, the raider woke up and fluttered his eyes to clear his vision somewhat.

"What the fuck happened, all I remember is going to help a girl…" then he realised he had been captured and bound to a bed.

"Finally you're a wake, my little raider," Alexis said in a seductive tone

"Look I don't know what the hell you want, but this shit scares the fuck outta me you psycho-bitch" the raider said slightly afraid

"Oh come now, this will be a pleasure to both you and me" Alexis said trailing a finger down his abs making him shiver

The raider wanted to kill this bitch for taking advantage of his good side; fuck did he hate it when that happened. Alexis drank some of her Nuka-cola before discarding it and mounting the raider's lap, feeling himself get hard the raider tried his best to get Alexis off of him before she took notice, but it was too late for that as she looked at him smiling mischievously as she felt him hardening in his pants.

"My, my, I thought you were scared" she giggled, "This guy doesn't seem too scared now does he?" stroking him teasingly

"L-look, it's not that I don't like this it's just I fucking hate getting cheap shotted" the Pyro-raider said getting agitated

Alexis was not listening to his stalling, instead she started to grind up and down the length of his cock. The raider was trying his best not to look like he was enjoying the feeling of her bare arse going up and down over his member. Alexis could see he was trying to hide that he was enjoying this, the raider let out groan signalling that he was close to his release. Alexis stopped her movements earning a soft almost whimper from the man underneath her.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you about to blow your load?" Alexis rhetorically asked, "Why not let it out in my mouth"

"Please, just let me blow a load" the raider said hoping to get some sort of release from the blonde-haired woman

Alexis slid down the bed coming to a halt at the top of his pants, undoing them excitedly and pulling them down to his ankles, she was pleased to see that he was above average size. She took his hot pulsating member in her hand and started stroking it, softly rubbing the head earning a sharp intake of air from her prisoner. The raider was almost mewling after a minute of her stroking him; Alexis decided not to toy with the poor boy and took his length in her mouth up to the hilt.

"Oh my god, your throat feels so good" the raider half said, half shouted feeling a finger poking his rectum "hey now, I don't like that." Alexis didn't listen and pushed her longest finger in finding his prostate, massaging it for a couple of seconds, consequently pushing him over the edge and down her throat, she let go of his length with a pop cum leaking from her lips.

"Mm, that was a good bit of protein, thank you baby," Alexis said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh god, I feel like you milked me of everything I had" the raider said not complaining at the new level of pleasure.

Alexis pulled her panties down from under the pre-war dress she was wearing while taking the straps off of her shoulders letting her 36 d cup boobs bounce out, tantalizing the raider a little with renewed interest. The raider knew what was going to come next and he was looking forward to it, but what he was thinking was not going to happen very easily. He heard Alexis grab a leather belt that was very thin and when she came back to the bed, he felt her wrap it around his shaft tightening it at the base so she could be sure he was not going to cum inside of her.

"Okay, my little raider time to have some fun, but I doubt it would be pleasurable, I love it when they writhe under my grip," she said with a sadistic yet seductive smile

The raider gulped hard steeling himself for what torture was about to happen. Alexis grabbed his length and teasingly grinded her now wet pussy along it earning shivers from the raider underneath her, before she put it in, she giggled at the face he was making. The raider was torn from the little fantasy world he was in back into reality as Alexis sunk down on his length almost painfully slow until she stopped above the belt and started to fuck him for real, with slow rolls of her hips.

"Oh god I haven't had a fuck in a week" Alexis keened with pleasure

"Well I'm glad I c-could be of service" the raider stammered trying to keep a stern face

Alexis started to bounce to harder on the raider lap, feeling her release coming soon also feeling the raiders cock throb like crazy signalling that he was going cum to soon. Alexis kept going faster and faster, the raider made a face of absolute pleasure feeling her walls tighten around his length then Alexis came screaming from the pleasure of the raiders cock hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. After she recovered from her orgasm, she undid the belt from around the base of the raider's penis stroking it in her hand fast until he came in a very forceful manner.

"Wow, that was awesome, thank you for a good time," Alexis said still a little breathless

"It was my pleasure, now can you untie me?" The raider was having trouble regaining his breath

"No can do I'm afraid" Alexis looked at him to see he was getting pissed off

"You fucking bitch!" the raider shouted at Alexis for not untying him, while Alexis just got redressed, grabbed her stuff and left the raider to shout himself to sleep.

When Alexis got outside, she checked to see what time it was with an old pre-war watch seeing it was close to dark so she headed east to find a girl that she heard would pay a lot for bottles of Nuka-Cola Quantum.


End file.
